


Stay With Me

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [118]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Older Sam, Top Dean Winchester, Weecest, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  can i ask for ageswap where sam is the older brother but still being the nerdy son and he still has a difficult relationship with john and well dean is dean, and they've been sleeping together for a while but sam feels incredibly guilty because he is the older brother he should know better and this thing between the is one of the reason he is leaving and dean tired of triying to talk some sense into sam just goes dark because he can't allowed sam leaving him? (BOTTOM!SAM PLEASE :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

"Sam, you can’t leave." Dean said, watching Sam pace around the motel room.

"Dean, I have to." Sam said, sighing. "I can’t do this anymore. I can’t take being around Dad when all we do is argue. I’m taking advantage of you…"

"It’s not taking advantage if I want it too, Sammy." Dean said.

"And enough with the Sammy. We aren’t kids anymore Dean." Sam said.

Dean moved forward, and pressed Sam to the bed.

"You always love me calling you Sammy when we fuck." Dean murmured.

"Dean…"

Dean kissed Sam, and smiled when Sam started to kiss back, only to have him pull away.

"No. Dean, I can’t. We can’t."

"We can." Dean said, kissing Sam again. Sam started to kiss back after a few moments, only to stop himself again.

"Dean…" Sam sighed. "Stop."

"No." Dean said, pulling Sam close and kissing him as hard as he could. Sam yielded again, and Dean grinned, pulling his older brother to the middle of the bed.

Dean was going to do everything it took to make sure Sam would stay. Right now, he was going to give Sam the night of his life.

Dean stripped down quickly, getting Sam to do the same, as they continued with the kiss.

When Dean broke from it, he grabbed the lube and grinned.

"Dean…? What do you think you’re…oh shit." Sam groaned as Dean started to work Sam open.

"Yeah, that’s what I thought." Dean grinned, as he opened Sam. "You’re enjoying this. Don’t try to deny it, Sam. Look at your cock." Dean grinned.

Sam looked and saw his cock thickening, despite the creeping feeling of guilt settling in him.

"Dean…we shouldn’t…we can’t…Jesus Christ, fuck, Dean." Sam moaned as Dean quickly rocked his fingers in and out, rubbing on Sam’s sweet spot.

"We can. We should. We will. We belong together Sammy. You and me. The two of us against the world." Dean said, getting Sam open. Once he was, Dean lubed his cock up and quickly sank in before Sam could protest.

Dean started fucking Sam, giving long and slow strokes, and he started jerking Sam off in time with the thrusts.

"D-Dean…oh, god, Dean." Sam moaned.

"That’s it. Give in to me Sammy. Give into your baby brother. Gonna make you come so many times, you’ll see stars."

Dean was going to make sure that Sam stayed with him. If fucking him like this didn’t work…then Dean would figure out something else. Sam couldn’t say no to him forever, and Dean knew it.

He would get Sam to forget about his conflicted feelings, and he would get Sam to stay.


End file.
